


Flying Double

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Lassa gives Ahsoka a little grief over their trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B_Radley for the suggestion of ladies for the prompt.

Lassa wriggled into the second seat in the ARC-170. "This is your idea of not flashy?"

"I didn't say that. I said less recognizable than your ship," Ahsoka retorted. "Besides, it's got an Imperial registry."

"With a Jedi —"

"Former," Ahsoka retorted firmly.

"— handling it. Let's hope we avoid the Empire's notice," Lassa continued dryly.

"That's the plan. In and out, with you to reason with the jerkface." Ahsoka settled to the piloting, forcing away memories, even as Arseven gave clearance to take off.

"You're lucky you're both cute and good in my bed."

Ahsoka smiled. "You know you love me."


End file.
